Feral Wildworks Wiki:Policies
While the Feral Wiki may be a good place to share any useful information, there are a few policies, or rules, that you must follow here. This page may be updated in the future, so the policies may change. These policies are simple and straightforward to establish standards that everyone should follow. Failure to comply to these rules will result in consequences. Overarching Guidelines The following guidelines and policies are overarching and apply to everything and everyone in the community. Terms of Use The Terms of Use apply to everyone on Wikia. Please note the Use Conduct section, which prohibits harassment, the posting of illegal documents, the postings of obscene content, attempting to impersonate other users, posting racist/homophobic or religious intolerance and violating laws in your jurisdiction. Ownership and Copyright Copyright laws apply to everyone on Wikia. Note the Submitting Content to the Site and Copyrights section, which prohibits the uploading or submitting of content that you did not create or that did not have permission to submit. No single, or group, of users own a wiki, and this applies to any content submitted on it. Contributing This applies when editing or any other contributions made to any page within the mainspace pages on the wiki. Summaries The edit summary is an optional feature that allows you to describe your edit briefly. Unlike any page on the wiki, you cannot change a summary. Keep the following in mind: * Be descriptive and concise. * Don't use summary to troll, abuse, harass or make negative comments about another user * Don't include external links to inappropriate pages * Don't use summary for spam Edits All edits should be verifiable and attributable, and the burden of proof is always on the contributor. The following should be followed: * No small or repetitive edits on pages * Do not change words or phrases to synonyms or similar phrases * Do not add irrelevant images or information to pages * Do not vandalise (intentionally ruin a page). * Do not create useless pages that are not do to with the game * Do not make duplicate pages * No off-topic content is to be added to any page * Add correct information, spelling and grammar * Avoid opinionated edits on pages Pictures *No inappropriate pictures *No pictures with any offensive content (ex: being mean to a user) Deletion Deletion is done through sysop tools granted to administrators. This should be done if: * it contains spam * it already has a page * it has no content within the page Although anyone can remove content from any page, this does not delete a page. Protections An administrator can protect a page to prevent excessive vandalism to pages, pages with high traffic or pages that have a high level of users adding unnecessary information or content. Note that this does not give them the right to protect the page on a version they specifically disagree with and to prevent anyone from challenging them about a subject, and this is an abuse of power. Moving This should be done if: * It was falsely name upon creation of the page * If the subject's name in the game has been changed It is better to move without leaving a redirect if no redirect is needed, and a bot or user should change all links to the new page. Good Faith Edits If your edits look like they are good faith edits or if you have proven that they are good faith edits, you will not receive any consequences. Comments and Threads This applies when posting comments on pages, threads or message walls. *No spamming *No vulgar language or swearing For more chat rules, please visit the #rules channel in our Discord sever Category:Policies and Guidelines